The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Direct injection fuel systems may include the injection of fuel directly into an engine cylinder bore for combustion therein. The manner in which the fuel is injected into the cylinder may control the disbursement of the fuel within the cylinder bore. Ultimately, the fuel disbursement affects the combustion event.